Oh Cousin, Cousin
by Raikimluva22
Summary: Otis returns and brings back with him a new family member-Vlad's half cousin, Tallie. Nelly agrees to have Tallie stay with them while Otis is still dealing with the Elysian court. Unfortunetly, while he's away, trouble starts brewing...again. HenryOC
1. Chapter 1

Hallloooo, people of fanfiction :D haha. It's been forever since I've updated or made anything new, so I'm kind of rusty, I suppose ;P

Haha, well, anyways...

This is my VERY FIRST Vladimir Tod story, so hopefully I don't totally fail ;P. I kinda just made this idea up at the top of my head, so it's probably not that good :]

I'm trying to make my writing better cuz I know it kind of sucks right now lol so if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to leave a review! Just try and not be too hard on me :O

Anyways, I hope you enjoy :]

PLEASE R&R!!!

Adios :]

-RKL22

**_DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY THING THAT I OWN IN THIS STORY IS MY OC TALLIE! THE REST BELONGS TO HEATHER BREWER!!!_**

* * *

~~Tallie's P.O.V~~~

I sighed as I walked through the front door behind Otis. This wasn't going to go well.

I thought so, anyways.

"Otis?!" I heard a female voice say. I peeked out behind Otis' arm and saw a woman...maybe around thirty, or her late twenties (with long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes), and a young boy (with pale skin, like me, and messy-looking black hair) who looked to be a couple years older than me. Otis smiled at the two of them and cleared his throat.

"Vladimir, and Nelly too," he began. "I have a little something I would like to tell you." Vlad stood up from the couch.

"Is it bad news, or good news?" he stuck his hands in his pockets as Otis pondered the thought for a little while. He finally spoke up.

"Depends on how you feel about it, I suppose. I, personally, think it's good news." Otis cleared his throat once more. "Vladimir, I would like to introduce you to Tallie-your half-cousin." Otis stepped aside to reveal me and I stood as still as I possibly could. Vlad looked...very surprised.

If you were wondering what I look like, I have long, thin, and layered black hair, with white and neon blue streaks underneath a layer. I have pale skin, purple/green eyes, and I also am wearing a nose stud. I'm wearing a cream tank top with black short-shorts, flip-flops, a copper locket, and last but not least, a golden charm bracelet.

"My...what?" Vlad's eyes were huge. Nelly looked a little peeved and placed her tan (well, compared to all the other vampires in the room) hands on her hips.

"Would you like to explain, Otis?" she raised an eye brow and Otis grinned sheepishly.

"Why don't you sit down?" he motioned to the couch with his one hand and glanced back at me. It took me a second to realize what he meant.

"Oh..." I nodded and let out a slight laugh. I walked past Nelly, and came to Vlad. He just stared at me weird...I don't know if it was a in a good way, or a bad way. I looked at my feet and sat at the very end of the couch.

**~~~Vlad P.O.V~~~**

"Sit down, Vladimir." I heard Otis say to me. I turned to him and Nelly and saw that they were already sitting down. I followed suit.

We all heard what Otis had to say-about how I could even have any other relatives other than him. He said that he had ran into Tallie in another state just the other day, she was bleeding all over in a back alley. Otis' face fell as he looked over at her, so so did Nelly and me. Tallie spoke up.

"Let's just say I got in a little fight, I suppose." he hands were on her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. "Otis smelled the blood and found me laying there; I guess you could say on my death bed." I grinned.

"You mean death _ground_." I corrected smugly. Bad joke, I know, I know. But I just had to! Unfortunately it got me a slap in the arm from Nelly and a death glare from Otis. "Sorry." I mumbled. Tallie ignored everything that I had said and continued on with a straight face and a spaced out look in her eyes.

"I don't know how he did it, but he turned me. And...here I am, I guess." she, surprisingly, looked at me and frowned. "I know I'm probably not the 'good news' you were hoping for." I felt the guilt instantly. Either this chick was playing me completely, or she really was this considerate. I frowned in response, not knowing what to say.

"It was very much a struggle," Otis chuckled softly. "But there was something about you that I felt was special. So I thought I would try and save you; for the most part." Otis' eyes shifted to the wall behind me.

"I appreciate it, Otis," Tallie nodded to him. "More than you know." I was about to puke. Too much 'love' going on in this room. "Otis has told me much about you, Vlad," I looked at her as she looked at Nelly with a small smile crossing her lips. "You too, Nelly." I raised an eye brow.

"Good things I hope?" Not that there was anything bad to say about me. I mean, come on, I'm a pretty great guy. Tallie was looking around the room.

"Of course." Nelly leaned forward to get closer to the girl.

"So, Tallie," Tallie focused her attention to my aunt after hearing her name. "How old are you?" she paused for a moment.

"I'm supposed to be turning 17 next month..." she shrugged humorously. "But I don't know if your birthdays count when you're a vampire." Nelly gasped.

"But, of course they do! They should, anyways." she slightly changed the subject. "So that would make you about 16, then? Hm. Not too much younger than Vlad." I stuck my nose up in the air and looked away to Otis; sending him a thought:

**_'What the heck, Otis?! You turned her, just like that?!'_**

**_ 'Yes, yes I did Vladimir. And I would appreciate it if you would treat her like family. Just like you and Nelly treat me every time I come around.'_**

**_ 'Fine...'_**

I leaned back into the couch, shot a quick glare at Otis then stared at the floor.

"Nelly," Otis called to her. Nelly looked up with a smile. "May I speak with you, for a moment?" she nodded and followed him in to the kitchen.

He left me there alone with a girl that I have never met before; and just the other day became apart of my 'family'. Let me tell you, the air was definitely thick. After a long five minutes of pure silence, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and glanced at the kitchen entrance. What was taking them so long? Probably just making out...

...ew.

**~~~No ones P.O.V~~~**

"Stay with us?" Nelly gasped quietly. "I don't know...is she stable around humans?" Otis sighed.

"I know it is much to ask of you, Nelly, but you are so motherly and can keep them both safe for now. I would take her with me, but I would hate to get one so young and vulnerable into my many troubles." Otis looked her in the eyes and pouted. "Please?" Nelly smiled in defeat.

"Of course I will Otis. I'm just worried about how it will affect Vladimir..." Nelly's face fell as she looked up at Otis. He shook his head.

"Vladimir will have to adjust. He should be very grateful to meet another vampire-one that doesn't want to-" he cleared his throat. "Yes, well that's besides the point. Thank you Nelly, you're absolutely amazing." he kissed her hand and lead her back to the living room.

**~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~**

"Just, don't bite him, ok?" Vlad was very uneasy about this meeting. He was forced by his aunt Nelly to introduce Tallie to Henry, and vice versa. Tallie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. Don't be such a worry wart," she playfully nudged him with her elbow. "I won't eat your best friend." They were all meeting at the park a few blocks down the street from Vlad and Henry's house. It was basically deserted, but not a totally trashy place. Henry was there before both of them and waved them down.

"Tallie, Henry, Henry, Tallie." Vlad introduced with hand motions from person to person. The two stood in front of each other, which showed that Tallie was about a head shorter than Henry was. Tallie held out her hand and didn't smile.

"Nice to meet you." Henry looked her over before shaking her hand then smirked.

"Hey, likewise." Tallie glanced down at their hands.

"Um, you can,let go, now..." Henry blushed and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, guess I got lost in your eyes." he winked. Tallie rolled her eyes.

"Really? Cheesy pick-up lines?" she crossed her arms. "You really are the whole package." Vlad stifled a laugh and shot an apologetic look at Henry.

"Ouch." Henry looked genuinely hurt by the comment, which was a little surprising-counting the high confidence level he always had.

"Um, I-" but Henry was cut off by Tallie.

"I'll be at home, Vlad." she turned around on her heel and walked back to the house-arms still crossed and also with both boys looking after her. Vlad put a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat it, man." Vlad thought that over for a moment. Henry made a thoughtful but depressed noise and turned to Vlad.

"What was her problem? She seemed cool before..." the young half-vampire shrugged and slapped his friend on the back.

"I dunno. She's a kind of a serious girl before you get to know her. Maybe she just wasn't interested?" Vlad looked at Henry before he frowned.

"But-they're always interested!" Henry whined.

**~~~Later that same day~~~**

Tallie sighed as she walked into her new home. It was cozy and welcoming, so she wasn't exactly complaining. Nelly was nice, too. Vlad seemed to still be getting used to her, and Henry...ug. Henry. He would need some getting used to-that's for sure. Because she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, if Otis and/or Nelly had anything to do with it.

"How was it, Tallie?" Otis asked Tallie. Him and Nelly were sitting next to each other on the couch. Tallie narrowed her eyes.

"Just freakin' peachy." Was her all and only answer as she bolted up the stairs. The two adults looked at each other, Otis looking a little more ticked off than Nelly.

"Henry." they both shook their heads as Otis began.

"I swear if that young boy doesn't watch what he says to her, she might end up biting him." Nelly glared at him at first, but her face softened.

"Otis, when you first brought her here the other day, she said that she got in to...a fight?" Otis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Are you sure it was just a fight?" she asked once again, but softer.

"Um," Otis rubbed the back of his neck. "Nelly, it wasn't exactly a fight..." Just before he could explain the rest, Vlad and Henry walked through the door.

"Hey," Vlad looked around. "Is Tallie home?" Nelly got up from the couch.

"Yes, she's in her room." she looked to Henry. "I think she might be a little upset with one of you." Everyone else in the room turned to Henry and Henry threw his arms up into the air.

"What?! What the heck did I ever do to her?!" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"You _did_ try and hit on her; might I add, using one of your stupid, 'pick-up' lines." Otis shot up from the couch.

"You what?" Nelly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Otis, Otis! Relax!" she looked at Vlad for a little help. Vlad nodded and stepped forward.

"Is there something wrong...?" Otis's face fell into his hands as he collapsed back on to the couch; Nelly sat down beside him, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I wish I could tell you," he looked up. "But it's her story to tell, not mine." Henry's eyes followed each step that lead up to the second floor and stared at Tallie's door.

**~~~Next day-Monday~~~**

"Have a good day at school, you guys!" Nelly waved to Vlad and Tallie as they both walked out the door to meet up with Henry. Otis stood in the doorway and gave them a small nod.

"Yes, have a very good day. I will be seeing you both when you get home." He pecked Tallie on the head and she crinkled her nose but gave a small smile. Vlad smiled at how nice he was being to Tallie-she was basically his daughter now.

"Promise?" Vlad frowned.

"Promise." Otis winked and crossed his heart; and before walking away messed up Vlad's hair. Now that Otis was back again, Vlad wanted him to stay as long as he could. Everytime he came around it was harder for him to leave-at least to Vlad...and probably Nelly, too. The young vampire turned to Tallie.

"Come on-we don't wanna be late." Tallie waved to Otis before closing the door and followed Vlad to the opposite end of the street. She saw Henry and scowled at him. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god," he threw his head back. "What did Henry do wrong this time?" Vlad snickered and punched him in the arm, with Henry punching him right back. Tallie stiffened and crossed her arms.

"Nothing..." Tallie spat; ignoring him the rest of the way. She looked at her feet take each step as she listened to the two boys talk about video games and something else about a paper due for English.

They finally came to the school and Vlad went with Tallie to the office to get her schedule. Once there, the office lady gave her the information she needed along with her locker number and combination.

"Lucky you," Vlad smirked and handed the sheet back to his half-cousin. "Your locker is right next to Henry's and my locker; and you have 4 out of all of your classes with me-not counting lunch." Tallie grimaced at the thought of being next to Henry and his most likely smelly locker along with his smelly personality, but also found a tinge of comfort of being with Vlad for most of the day, that way she wouldn't be completely alone and would know at least _somebody_. She readjusted her messenger bag on her shoulder and re-crossed her arms.

"Oh yay...lucky me." she rolled her eyes and they were off to their lockers. Henry was already there, trying to charm some poor girl. Tallie didn't know why but she really hated that girl...and-was that a little jealousy she felt? _'No.' _she thought. She smirked. _'He's just trying to make me jealous. He IS looking back at me like every two seconds.' _and, of course, as if on cue, Henry looked at her over his shoulder, the other girl he was talking to totally oblivious to what was going on. Tallie ignored the two 'love birds' and tried at her locker combo. Great. It was jammed already.

"Need some help?" she heard a male voice ask. She turned to face the source of the voice and found a very...handsome brunette boy with sea-blue eyes staring at her. He chuckled and banged on the locker. Tallie tried again and it opened.

"Wow!" she smiled. "Thanks, I guess." by this point Henry was totally ignoring the red-headed hottie trying to flirt with him and watched Tallie and this _other _guy very closely. The brunette didn't notice and grinned with charm.

"Sure, anytime, babe." Tallie blushed. "So, you new here?" he looked at Vlad and nodded and Vlad nodded back, also stepping forward.

"Yeah, she is." he glanced at Tallie and then back at the other guy. "She's my cousin."

"Cool, cool." he stuck out his hand. "I'm Brandon, by the way." Tallie shook it with a quick look back at a peeved Henry and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Tallie." Brandon nodded in response and stuffed his hands in to his pockets.

"So, Tallie, what's your first class?" she looked down at her schedule and read aloud,

"First period? I have Science with Mr. Schloom." Brandon offered her his arm with a grin.

"So do I. Wanna guide?" Tallie locked their arms and waved to Vlad, then glared at Henry as she passed him by. Henry growled at Brandon and leaned against his locker, watching the two walk away. Vlad sighed.

"Dude, seriously? Usually you get over a girl within like-a second!" Henry groaned and banged his head against the locker.

"I know! I don't know why I can't let the thought of her go..." He looked to Vlad. "No matter how cheesy it sounds." Vlad patted Henry on the back and both of them made their way down the hall and turned the corner.

"Maybe Mr. Suave's finally fallin' for someone instead of the other way around." he chuckled and shook his head. "Thought this day would _never _come!"

**~~~After first period that same day~~~**

The bell rang and students began to flood the hallways and bathrooms and rush in and out of classrooms. Out of those many students, Brandon and Tallie were the center of attention.

"So, I said, what are you gonna do? Sue me?" the crowd of students broke out into hysterical laughter at Brandon's story, and girl's gossiped about how pretty Tallie was, and since Brandon's arm was around her, did that mean that they were a thing? Henry and Vlad passed by the fiasco and stopped in their tracks.

"Whoa, dude is that Tallie?" Henry squinted his eyes and Vlad stood on his tip-toes, trying to get a better look.

"And Brandon." Vlad concluded. His best friend's body stiffened as he saw Brandon's arm around Tallie's shoulders...but, by the looks of it, Tallie didn't seem all that happy. Henry began to feel bad for her.

"Yeah. She looks kind of sad almost." he grinned and looked at Vlad. "Henry's here to save the day!" He pushed through the crowd and finally came to Tallie and Brandon. "Tallie! Emergency! Gotta go!" Henry grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from Brandon. Vlad, who also had made his way through the wall of teenagers, smacked his hand against his forehead and groaned. _'Wow, such a great plan, Henry. Really thought through that one, huh?'_

"_Dude!_" Brandon whispered harshly and reached for Tallie's other hand. "Not the right time! Can't you see that?!" Henry tightened his grip on Tallie and pulled her closer.

"Time to go, Tallie." Henry stated firmly. Brandon pulled at Tallie too, and smiled with clenched teeth.

"Tallie, _stay_." that sent Tallie off the edge and her head whipped around to face Brandon.

"I am NOT a dog!" she pulled her hand away from Brandon's hold.

"HA!" Henry laughed and pointed at Brandon. Tallie turned to Henry and also pulled her hand away from him. Henry looked down at his hand and frowned. It felt empty.

"And I am _definitely not_, a rag doll." Tallie glanced at the two of them one last time before walking away to Vlad. "C'mon, Vlad." Vlad shrugged at Henry and lead the way to the two's second period class. People gasped and gossiped under hushed tones, but they were loud enough for other's to hear,

"Ooh-she left both the jock, and the popular guy for the goth kid! Never seen that one before!"

"Ew, they're cousins!"

"Can't cousins hook up?" That was all everyone was talking about for the next couple hours-but by lunch was almost completely forgotten. Brandon had begun to pretend like it never happened, but Henry wasn't as passive...nor was Tallie.

"Hey, Tallie!" Tallie looked around for who had called her name and found Vlad. "Over here!" she nodded and casually walked up to the table, completely ignoring Henry and his continuous staring. Vlad nudged Henry in the arm and glared at him to stop staring. Henry glared back and huffed out a hushed, 'fine.'.

"So, Tallie," Henry began, being purposely annoying. "How was _Brandon_?" Tallie took a deep breath and continued eating her peanut butter and blood sandwich. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

**~~~Vlad's P.O.V.~~~**

I don't know what Henry's problem is! Sheesh! He's a jealous monster, it seems like...

Which, by the way, is totally NOT like him. He usually doesn't care at all, really. He's probably had...what-one _barely_ serious relationship???

Call me crazy, but I swear that Tallie might be able to change Henry's 'ways'. Something that I personally thought was impossible for anyone to do. Even for me! Me; Vladimir Tod. A vampire. A vampire who survived a steak through the heart and sunlight without sunscreen.

"Hey, you ok over there?" I whispered to him. He didn't reply. I sighed and shook my head. "Ok, then? Whatever." This was gonna be a long rest of the day.

So the remainder of all of our classes passed by pretty quick, and before I knew it we were heading home.

The walk home was steeped in awkward silence; and it was twice as bad considering I was in between both Tallie and Henry. I was getting a little peeved because all the guys that passed by were high schoolers, also and were whistling at my cousin. Although I think Henry was little more pissed than I was.

"Keep walkin' buddy!" she finally called out to one of them. I guess she was a little annoyed at their antics, too. I saw a slight smile appear on Henry's face, then saw it turn in to an angry heap when the guy replied with,

"I like 'em feisty!" What came next made me laugh so hard, that if I was drinking milk right then, it would've come out my nose. Tallie, without turning around, flipped the guy off. He instantly backed off without saying another word but was also laughing slightly. Henry smirked and chuckled.

"Well, someone _is_ a little feisty, I see!" Henry smiled at her for real this time.

"I just don't like being played," Tallie had her nose up in the hair and her cell phone out. "That's all."

We came to Henry's house and I waved goodbye.

"See ya later, man." I gave Tallie a look that said, 'Be nice.' and she groaned.

"Bye." was all she said and she began to walk ahead. Henry looked at me one last time then went inside. I jogged to catch up to Tallie as she came to our front door.

"Well that was an eventful first day, huh?" I commented before opening the door. Tallie let out a breathless laugh.

"Hell ya." We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge. I then turned to look at Tallie.

"Want one?" I offered. She shrugged.

"Sure. Got any O positive?" I cocked an eyebrow and reached in for another bag then through it to her. "Thanks." she smiled and bit in to the plastic cover, sucking out all the blood within 20 seconds. I did the same and felt instantly better. Otis and Nelly came into the kitchen and smiled at Tallie and I being in the same room together.

"How was your first day, Tallie?" Nelly sat down at the table with her chin being supported by her knuckles. "Exciting?" I met Tallie's eyes and I sent her a thought.

**_'Lie! She'll never let it go if you tell her-Otis especially!'_ she looked back to Nelly.**

"Eh, pretty uneventful." Otis crossed his arms, not looking too happy.

"Oh really?" his new daughter nodded as she avoided his upset gaze. "Hm. Interesting. So how come a young boy by the name of, _Brandon_ called for you earlier? Said you two had a date later?" Tallie froze and kept staring at the floor.

"Uuhh...I dunno a Brandon..." she murmured.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I took my hands out of my pockets and was waving them around like a mad man. "You're going out on a date with that jerk?!" Otis grumbled and rubbed his temples and Nelly stood up from her seat at the table.

"_Vladimir!_" she hissed at me.

"It's true! He told her to _stay_-like she was some freaking dog!" Otis' head snapped up.

"He what?!" Otis exclaimed. His fists tightened but Tallie stood her ground. This is one of the few moments I've ever seen Otis get worked up over something like this. She slowly set her blood bag on the table and crossed her arms.

"Vlad, I know what he said to me. I don't need your help with this, thanks." she narrowed her eyes at me and I backed off. "Otis, I am not going out with him, ok?! I swear! He's just some moron who thinks that he can get with me." she held her pinky out and put her other hand behind her back like a little kid. "Promise." Otis glanced at her pinky and glanced back at her. She raised her eyebrows and stretched her pinky out further.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" Otis questioned. I snickered and Nelly smiled along with Tallie.

"A pinky promise?" Tallie reached for Otis' pinky with hers and interlocked the two. "It's just a promise. I swear that I'm telling the truth." Otis chuckled and shook his head.

"How will I know that you're actually telling the truth, young lady?"

"It's a pinky promise, Otis," they shook with their pinkies. "You can't break them-they're legit!" I nodded to Otis, to let him know she was, in fact, telling the truth.

"You kids come up with the craziest things." he smirked.

This time, I surprisingly didn't feel like puking at such a nice moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~Tallie's P.O.V~~~**

Ug. Why is algebra so hard?

I flopped back on to my pillow and stared at my ceiling. I sighed.

"Hey Tallie? Did you get number five?" Vlad asked me. We were in my room doing homework together. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope. Trying to cheat, I see?" Vlad rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I wouldn't call it cheating..." he smirked. "More like-"

"Cheating? Yeah." I interrupted with a smug look. His eyes shifted from left to right and I laughed. "Thought so. You hungry?" I questioned. I can't even remember the last time I ate today. My cousin nodded and got up to open the door.

We got down stairs and found Otis and Nelly at the kitchen table talking. About what? I had no idea. But it was something Vlad and I weren't suppose to know, probably, because once they noticed us they got all silent and Otis avoided eye contact. I cocked and eyebrow and carefully made my way to the fridge to get 'food'.

"Hey," Vlad sat down at the table with the other two and folded his arms upon the table top. "What's going on?" he looked to Otis who was looking down at his hands, with a pained expression across his face.

**~~~Vlad's P.O.V~~~**

I noticed that Otis was acting weird...he had this certain look on his face that could only really mean one thing...

He was leaving again. I frowned at the thought.

**'You're not leaving _again_, are you?'**

**'I'm sorry, Vladimir. I have to attend an Elysian court hearing. It is of the upmost importance that I go.'**

His face fell even more and he looked back down at his hands.

**'I'll be back sooner this time; I promise.'**

I looked back at Tallie and thought of how heart broken she'll be to hear that he's leaving. He's been with her since the start (of this whole vampire thing anyway.)...and they've never been away from each other. Other than school, of course. Which I think she delt with pretty well...but this is different. It won't be like school-where we leave for seven hours then come back and see his and Nelly's face. Otis can be gone for months, maybe even years at a time.

**'...how are you going to tell Tallie?'**

**'I'm planning on doing it tomorrow night, before I have to leave.'**

**'You're leaving _tomorrow_?'**

I sighed and hit my head against my arms that were laying across each other on the table. Tallie walked over and put a blood bag next to my head.

"Everything ok, Vlad?" she asked. I was about to shake my head no, and tell her that Otis was leaving tomorrow night. But I couldn't. It should be him, Otis, who tells her. Although she'll probably freak out either way, Tallie will just slap me in the arm and say that I'm lying...

So, yeah. Better if Otis does it.

I just stared at her and blinked a few times before answering.

"Do you have number five, yet?"

**~~~The next morning~~~**

**~~~No One's P.O.V~~~**

"Ooohhhh duuude! Epic!" Henry belted out, laughing afterwards. Him and Vlad were playing video games at Vlad's house, as always. Tallie sat on the couch, reading a book; and already annoyed with Henry.

"Ug-you beat me again...!" Vlad grinned at his best friend. "Wanna go again?" Henry nodded madly.

"Uh-duh?! This game is awesome! How did you get your hands on it?!" Henry was grinning at Vlad and lowered his hands that had his game controller in them. Vlad's face fell slightly.

"Otis got it for me...going away present I gu-eeedd..." Henry's eyes widened and shot a quick look at Tallie. Her head had perked up by the name of her new father.

"Wait...what?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion and concern. "Going away present?" Vlad looked to Henry for any ideas he may have, but all Henry's could do was shrug and keep quiet.

"Um, Tallie...h-he...uh..." he couldn't find the guts or even the heart to tell Tallie that Otis was leaving. She put her book down and stood up from the comfy living room couch, now getting angry and worried.

"Vlad! Answer me!" he gulped; closing his eyes then whispering,

"Tallie...Otis is leaving tonight...for..awhile." when he had opened his eyes Tallie was bolting to the door and Henry was right on her tail; trying to stop her. He got up and followed the two out to the front porch to where Otis was.

"Otis!" Tallie walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips. He turned to her with a confused look.

"What is it, Tallie?" he asked calmly. He quckily glanced at Vlad and Henry and their eyes went downcast.

"How come you didn't tell me you were leaving tonight?!" Otis narrowed his eyes slightly before turning back to Tallie with a deep pain in his blue eyes.

"Tallie, listen to me, please..." he begged softly, putting his hands on her small shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded.

"Fine." he sighed, standing back up straight.

"I need to leave...just for a little while. It's very important that I attend the Elysian court hearings; for my own safety," he quickly took a look at his nephew. "and Vlad's." Tallie glanced at Vlad, then at Otis, then at Vlad again, then at Otis once more. She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"Fine..." she tried as hard as she could to hide the lump that kept growing in her throat. Otis frowned and wore a pained expression on his face. Tallie couldn't let Otis, Vlad, AND Henry see her cry, so she tried to get out of there the fastest she could. "S'cuse me..." Tallie bolted for the door and ran up the stairs.

"Tallie-" Henry was about to go after her but Vlad put his arm in front of him.

**~~~Tallie's P.O.V~~~**

I can't believe this...he's leaving me. Here. With all of these people I just met!!! I mean yeah, I sort of just met him too...but I felt like I've known him forever...

He's been so nice to me-something no one has ever been to me. I understand how important it is for him to go to all the different Elysian councils and stuff-but I'm just going to miss him so much.

I was in my room, crying softly into my pillow. I had locked my door and turned on my music louder than usual, hoping no one would here me.

"Ugggg!!!" I screeched into my white, fluffy pillow. Turning onto my back, I look up at the ceiling and placed my hands a top of my head. It had started to hurt a lot from all the crying I had been doing. I relaxed my tense face muscles and instantly felt some relief. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Otis was leaving me tonight. And there was nothing I could do about it. I just had to be a good girl, and trust that he'll be back safe and sound...and hopefully soon.

**~~~That night~~~**

Tallie stood in Otis' doorway as she watch him and Vlad pack up his suitcase. The had just eaten a very good, but silent and awkward dinner. Tallie stood guarded; her poker face on.

"Well, I suppose that's everything..." Otis sighed as he zipped his suitcase shut. Vlad frowned.

"I'm happy I could help. Need anything else?" he asked. Otis nodded with a warm smile and handed him a suitcase.

"Just help me carry my things to the cab, Vladimir?" Vlad nodded and did as he was asked to. Tallie followed behind them-solemn.

On the porch Nelly and Otis said their goodbyes-followed by a kiss on the cheek from Otis. Nelly wiped a stray tear away and waved as he descended down the steps. He was followed by his nephew and daughter.

"Remember to keep practicing everything Vikas and I have been teaching you, Vlad." Otis pulled him into a tight hug. "I will see you soon, I promise." Vlad held back the tears as they both released. His uncle turned to Tallie and frowned. Tallie jumped into his arms and held on tight.

"Bye..." she sniffled. Otis gave her a squeeze and then kissed her on the head.

"I love you, Tallie. You know that right?" he forced a smile and she nodded in return.

"Yeah, I know...-sniffle-...I love you, too." Otis waved to everyone one last time before getting in to the cab and driving off to the airport. Nelly went inside to finish the dishes while both Vlad and Tallie stayed outside; still watching the bright yellow speck get smaller and smaller.

"Does this ever get any easier?" Tallie asked softly to her cousin. He shook his head.

"Hasn't so far." he glanced down at his hands. "If anything it's gotten harder."

**~~~5 months later~~~**

"Tallie, are you even paying attention?" whined a Madison Grace. Tallie shook her head and smiled over at her new, and popular, friend.

"Sorry, Madison. What did you say again?" Madison sighed and rolled her hazel eyes.

"Ug," she flipped her blonde hair over her tan shoulder. "I _said_; do you have a date to the snow ball yet? I'm going with Billy." as if on cue, Billy looked over his shoulder at the two girls sitting at a lunch table in the corner and winked at Madison. She giggled like a little school girl and winked back, waving at him with her feminine fingers. Tallie made a puking noise-recieving a glare from her friend.

"Sorry, I'm trying my best not to puke up the lunch I just ate." she smirked at the second, more intense glare. "But to answer your question, no. I do _not_ have a date for the snow ball." she sighed. "I don't even know if I wanna go." Madison gasped and shook her head dissaprovingly.

"You ARE going-I need my 'BFF' there to keep telling me how pretty I am!" the black haired girl next to her rolled her eyes. Madison smiled, nudging her in the arm gently with her elbow. "Hey, I was just kidding. But why don't you have a date yet? I'd figure that you'd get one before me." Tallie shrugged.

"I 'dunno. I mean I've been asked...but not by a guy I actually like."

"Hey, ladies." Henry walked up to them along with Vlad. Both the boys sat on the opposite end of the table. Henry sat across from Madison, and Vlad sat across from his cousin, Tallie.

"Hey, guys." Madison smiled. Vlad looked to Tallie.

"What'cha guys talking about?" she shrugged.

"Oh, nuthin'...just about the snow ball." Vlad nodded.

"Ah...I see." he shot a look at Henry who blushed and looked away from Tallie's glance. She and Madison raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it...for now.

* * *

Gahhh I know I know I know...it's so short :[ (hahaha that's what she said xD lol ok SRY anyways!!!)

But I got lazy with this one, so it's not too good either. Might be a little while (maybe) before chapter 3 is up, but I'll try my best to make it longer and a lot better :] hahaha.

Just thought I should get another chapter up, ASAP because I have problems with updating stories xD hahaha.

R&R-hope you enjoyed it/reading it :]

-RKL22


End file.
